The number, size, types, and availability of cellular networks and other wireless networks have seen rapid advancement. In a short period of time, analog networks have given way to digital networks, networks allowing only voice communication have given way to networks providing simultaneous voice and data communication, and networks using protocols unique to cellular communication have given way to networks utilizing Internet Protocol (IP) based telephony. The networks are often referred to as first generation (1G), second generation (2G), third generation (3G), or fourth generation (4G). Example 2G networks include the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). Example transitional networks (dubbed “2.5G” and “2.75G”) include General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) networks and Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) networks. Example 3G networks include Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) networks and CDMA2000 networks. Example 4G networks include High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) networks, Evolved HSPA (HSPA+) networks, Mobile Wi-Max networks, and Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks.
With these advances in cellular networking, telecommunication devices have greater options for connectivity than ever before. But these networks are only a part of the connectivity options available to telecommunication devices. Some telecommunication devices are also equipped with Wi-Fi or Wi-Max radios enabling the telecommunication devices to connect to local wireless networks and, through those networks, to connection to telecommunication service providers and the Internet to engage in voice and data communication. Also, some telecommunication devices can wirelessly connect to local base stations, such as base stations implemented on a home personal computer (PC). These local base stations are called “femtocells” or “femtos.” Femtos in turn have a connection over a public or private data network to a service provider network.
While telecommunication devices are presented with many connectivity options, preferable options often go unused. For example, a user in an airport may be using a 3G network for data communication while a faster Wi-Fi network is available. Because of the user's settings or because the Wi-Fi radio is turned off, the user does not switch to the Wi-Fi network. In another example, a 3G network may be congested with many users engaged in voice communication and many users engaged in data communication. The users engaged in voice communication could be shifted to a 2G network without significant degradation of service, enabling all of the users to communicate on uncongested networks.
Telecommunication devices may be prevented from utilizing the best connectivity option by settings (e.g., preferring the highest speed network available regardless of congestion, disabling Wi-Fi to save battery power, etc.) and by a lack of knowledge regarding device and network conditions that could indicate better connectivity options.